Rainy Day
by EdxRoy13
Summary: Not good at summaries. All this is is a fanfiction I wrote for school because we had to write a story with our five vocabulary words in it... READ IT ANYWAY. Sort of EdxRoy. Nothing big. FLUFF!


Eerie rain clouds covered Central City skies like a tarp. Most didn't mind the rain and others just thought it just a mild inconvenience. It was just weather. What was the use of caring if it was rainy or sunny? Normal people wouldn't, but that's normal people. The Flame Alchemist on the other hand, dreaded the rain. Water beat fire. Water made fire useless and if he was going to be the Fuhrer of Amestris, he couldn't be useless.

With an over-dramatic sigh, Roy slumped down in his big, comfy office chair and just stared at the mile high stack of paper work on his dark, maple wood desk. He knew it had to be done by the end of the week or he'd suffer the wrath of his sharp-shorting Lieutenant.

"Maybe I can dump it on Havoc and Breda," he said to himself, the idea prosaic and ordinary. He always gave his work to his subordinates. It wasn't like they could say no to their commanding officer.

Deciding on that idea, he grabbed about a third of the papers and separated it into two piles. He walked out of the wooden double doors outside of his office which led into the work area of his team. He placed half of the papers on Breda's desk and the other half on Havoc's.

He walked back into his office and shut the double doors. He went to his chair and turned it around before sitting. He stared, more glared, at the pouring rain outside. His eyes then wondered down to the sidewalk below and a smirk stretched across his face. There, running up the steps of Central Headquarters, was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He, too, hated the rain, though his reasons were different from Roy's.

The Colonel watched until the boy was in the warm and dry sanctuary that was Central. He turned around to face the doors. He knew that Edward was here to give his report on Reole and he knew that the prodigy was about two hours late.

Roy gave his all-knowing smirk and propped his elbow on his desk, holding his face in his hand. Not even seconds later, the blonde burst through the doors. The elder cocked his head and took in Edward's appearance. He was drenched in rain from head to toe, which wasn't saying much. There wasn't really anything between those two places due to his height. His blood red trench coat was dripping wet and his black pants clung to his legs and when he walked up to Roy's desk, he could hear the water in his combat boots.

After seeing this, the Colonel looked up to inspect Edward's face. The long blonde bangs that framed his face stuck to his skin and his nose was slightly red. Flame could already tell that the boy was going to catch a cold because of the rain. He looked further up and chuckled. Fullmetal's golden eyes still held fire and the look that could decimate a whole city.

"What can I do for you today, my bright ray of sunshine?" Roy asked with a smirk, voice dripping with sarcasm. Edward glared at him and took out his report, which was dry to Roy's surprise. "You know exactly why I'm here, Colonel Useless!" he snapped, slamming the stack of papers in front of said useless Colonel. Roy's eye twitched a bit in annoyance, but started to read the report as Edward sat down in the chair that was right next to a small fire Roy had going.

The blonde's eyes glowed as he stared into the flickering flames. He yawned, the fire warming his shivering body. 'Maybe…' he thought as his mind started drifting to sleep. '…just maybe…he isn't so useless…'

Roy looked up, finally done with reading Edward's horrid chicken scratch, and saw the boy sleeping peacefully in the chair, face turned to the fire. He chuckled and looked at his alchemic gloves on the desk.

"See, Ed…" he mumbled as if the boy were awake. "I'm not that useless." He stood up and grabbed the blanket that he kept in the closet for the nights he just crashed in his office. He walked to Edward and covered his with the fluffy blanket. He saw a small smile on Edward's face and he could only guess that he was dreaming about when he was younger and scampering around with his little brother Alphonse and his friend, Winry Rockbell.

Roy sighed and went back to his desk, working on that one forth pile of paperwork that was due by the end of the week.

After awhile, he looked back up to the eerie clouds in the sky. Maybe the rain wasn't so bad.


End file.
